En tu memoria, Domeric
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Hasta siempre, Domeric. Para High Flying Bird. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

><p><em>No solo es un presente de año nuevo, sino un pequeño detalle en agradecimiento por haberme invitado al foro en donde me he sentido muy feliz de ser parte de. <em>

_¡Muchas gracias, Lucy!_

* * *

><p>La guerra terminó. Una paz llena de melancolía invadía cada rincón de los Siete Reinos. Podía entenderlo, porque a pesar de que teníamos la dicha de vivir en tranquilidad —sin muertos colgando en cada árbol ni reyes fomentando guerras de tronos— nos sentíamos incompletos por los que perecieron en el camino. No puedo evitar pensar en ti, quién no vivió para contar la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes y como cada uno fue cayendo en un fondo amargo donde la muerte los recibió con los brazos abiertos.<p>

Te fuiste antes de lo que habríamos imaginado, todo por un malestar estomacal que tan solo formaba dudas en mi mente, que sin cesar aparecía la traición de sangre a sangre. Hasta tu padre, aquel hombre lleno de enigmas y secretos tan bien guardados detrás de esa apariencia fría e impredecible, llegó a creer que su propia sangre que corría en las venas de su perverso bastardo te había asesinado. Nunca lo dijo, algo tan propio de Roose Bolton, sin embargo, podía descifrar sus movimientos durante tu funeral. Solía mirar inquieto a Ramsay Nieve, como sí quisiera obtener una respuesta certera con tan solo mirar a ese rostro poco atractivo y maligno.

Recuerdo bien el día que moriste. Llegó un cuervo, que me hizo pensar con amargura: "_alas negras y sus palabras negras." _Eran tan oscuras como aquella noticia que me hizo dudar por varios días de la misericordia de los dioses. Ahora me vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo, puesto que me encuentro postrado ante tu tumba, sin poder entender a mis años como los jóvenes perecen y los viejos seguimos aquí, presenciando con fastidio a todos los que se proclaman reyes moviendo sus piezas en el juego de tronos. En mis recuerdos te estoy observando cabalgar por el Valle de Arryn al lado de mis hijos, con tu capa ordenado tras de ti, con tu cabello azabache y el sudor empapando tu frente tras una buena sesión de duelos con espadas. Jasper, Creighton, Jon y Mychel, mis hijos, para ti los hermanos que ganaste en tu segundo hogar, Fuerterrojo, donde destacaste por servirme como un buen escudero y por tu servicio a la casa Redfort. Te destacaste por tus grandes conocimientos en historia, que parecía como si hubieses vivido en cada época. Conocías los nombres como viejos amigos de juego; recordabas las batallas como en carne propia, pero nadie te igualaba al cabalgar, ni siquiera los héroes de tus viejas cuentos. Tu propio padre lo decía, nadie montaba como tú, hasta pareciera que naciste con ese don. Ni siquiera en el campo de guerra alguien podría haberte igualado al manejar una espada con maestría cabalgando en un corcel, sin embargo, no viviste para ser parte de algo como aquello. Eras hijo y heredero de una fortaleza que impregna de temor a quien escucha su nombre. Fuerte Terror, así lo llamaban, que en ocasiones se convierte en un patético tabú por cualquiera que se lo piensa dos veces antes de proclamarse enemigo de tu Casa y que en sus mentes atraviesa la equivoca idea de evadir el nombre para hacerle frente.

Creciste y me di cuenta que estabas destinado a grandes cosas; a ser un gran señor, puesto que ni tu padre podría igualarte, cuando él mismo carecía de tantas cosas que tú poseías. Tú necesitabas el arpa para robarle el corazón a un valle entero; tu inteligencia era tu guía y tu espada tu protección. Jamás necesitaste infligir dolor para hacerte escuchar. Eras tranquilo, como las aguas del río, pero en tus venas corría la sangre de Roose Bolton, eso nadie lo podía negar, más aún cuando llegabas a enfadarte. Podía ver un tus actos que tu destino era ser un campeón de torneo y si los dioses hubieran sido misericordiosos, un gran caballero, quizá no de aquellos donde los bardos se inspiraban para sus legendarias melodías, aunque sí uno digno de llevar tal título a base de sudor y sangre. Tu vida se esfumó lentamente en un lecho de traición y muerte; tu propia sangre envenenó tus entrañas y asesinó tus sueños, como una sombra tenebrosa nacida de la envidia y la ambición enfermiza.

Así aconteció, que fuiste hermano sin saberlo y aquello te llevó a la muerte al querer desenterrar viejos secretos. Ansiabas tener un hermano de sangre como una doncella añora a un príncipe de carne y hueso. Buscaste en lugares oscuros, contra los deseos de tu padre quien se aferraba a dejar escondido las viejas calumnias que dieron fruto a un bastardo. Te negaste porque querías llamarle hermano, aunque por sus venas corriera los horrores de una fatídica violación. Hermano, esa palabra fue tu condena. Tu ingenuidad y nobleza no pudieron protegerte, sin embargo, aquí estoy arrodillando en tu tumba, llevando conmigo el recuerdo de mi fiel escudero, del hombre que pudo de ser y del hermano que en tus sueños deseabas tener. Domeric, Domeric, en tu memoria dejo mis lágrimas de viejo, que están llenas cálidos recuerdos y amargas vivencias.

Sí, hasta siempre, Domeric, hasta siempre.


End file.
